Bound by Time
by silver-redwing
Summary: An event causes Rio to travel in time but also loses her memories as a result. As she finds herself in unknown territory, a familiar person comes to her aid. Will she be able to regain her memories and return to her time? Second of the Bound Series.


Hello, it's been a while since my last work. I've been working quite a lot so I never had the time. But an idea suddenly pops up the time I play an otome game. This story is inspired by Star-crossed Myth's Musings on Love ~ Huedhaut. Star-crossed Myth is developed by Voltage and I truly love it, and I'm a proud Leo if you're wondering.

I decided to bring Aegis' past up and declare it the second of the Bound series, although I would love for someone to attempt to draw what Aegis would look like if he were still alive.

I own no Dragonfable characters except the main character and I certainly do not own anything about Star-crossed myth, though I would like to thank the otome game for the idea.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks after our last trip to the Void Core. Rio has been recovering considerably well after her mental breakdown for witnessing the death of Tomix, the one where many consider them as siblings. I've also made a vow to always be there for her whenever she needs me most.

Yes, I've dared to cross that boundary in hopes of bringing back the usual Rio, and I'm also truly delighted to learn that she reciprocated my feelings. There are times that her dragon Storm would fly into my home and demands Rio's attention, not that I minded though but the way Rio interacts with Storm makes me feel slightly envious. Rio has told me about her earlier undercover mission in Espina Rosa under the name Edd and Storm unexpectedly spearheading the team entering Espina Rosa. She admitted that she felt remorse as she befriended a Rose soldier and she could still remember the look of betrayal her friend showed upon seeing her remove her disguise.

Enough of our little back story. We are now searching for a place to train because the gate to Pellow Village has closed off for good that we are unable to train by the Greedling Tree. Rio suggested somewhere within Falconreach, might be because she is still worried some Rose soldiers will consider capturing me and putting me in shackles. Not wanting to worry her further, I have no other choice but to comply. Falconreach does look peaceful, even though it had experienced many wars in the past, and it is also the very place I promised Rio to be her shield. We settled for the area the Librarium is located as it was still under construction so not many people pass by this area. Rio feels like trying out another class in order to be able to adapt easily that she is currently looking into the Chronomancer trade, developing interest in the manipulation of time.

As I watch Rio master several techniques with grace, I notice a person, Cysero I believe, approaching Rio with a strange object. He is rushing towards Rio with glee but she is so immersed with her training his sudden appearance makes her lose her concentration which then gets her to lose control in her technique. Sensing something wrong happening to Rio, I try to get to her as quickly as possible but with Cysero and the strange object in close vicinity, I am too late as the object reacts to Rio's technique. Bright lights engulf the area and the next thing I know, Cysero is lying down unconscious and worse of all, Rio is gone. Storm, who is around, also becomes worried as it searches frantically for her. I try searching for her soul through the Plane of Elemental Spirits but I am unable to find her anywhere.

I notice the object Cysero was holding onto earlier now in scraps with sparks flying out of it. Thinking that the object has something to do with Rio's disappearance, I calm Storm down with many effort and carry both Cysero and the object to a person called Lim, where I hear that he is a man of science he might give us an idea what that object is and give us an idea on what happened to Rio. My anxiety for my missing blue butterfly begins eating at me.

* * *

It may be short but it's only a prologue. If I weren't busy with work I would be able to think of another idea. I also wonder if I should explain the plot of the inspiration of this story so you can get a faint idea of this plot.

I accept any sort of comments and ideas so feel free to review.


End file.
